Struggle
by Ayame Ryuukaru
Summary: Zoey is now the Head Priestess of Nyx, but a new trouble has arose. Can she defeat it along with her friends, or will she die?
1. Chapter 1

A/n: Rewritten and fully elaborated (to some degree). Enjoy!

Zoey Redbird has always and had been a gifted child. Yet ever since that day in her mortal school, she has always known being human was never meant for her. That was true due to the fact that Zoey and her friends had finally brought down Neferet.

At first Neferet had been a great teacher, but her lust for power in the darkness had to be stopped. It had been a long and hard bloody battle, but for whatever reasons, Nyx has been appearing almost every time Zoey slept, and each time it was a riddle that Zoey kept struggling to figure out.

Each riddle had revolved around each of the five elements: water, fire, earth, air, and spirit. Damien, the air user, and the brain of the group had figured out what the goddess was doing to Zoey. Nyx wanted Zoey to be her new High Priestess.

And that was what Zoey was doing today. This very day, three months was the death of Neferet's rebellion, Zoey was going to take one of the many tests needed to be the High Priestess position. Due to this chance of hers, Zoey was going to take Neferet's mistakes and turn them to her advantage.

As the teenager stood in front of the council, her nerves were on end. Looking at the head of the group, the elder woman nodded her head. This was the signal Zoey needed to begin.

Water slipped from through the floor around her feet as Fire danced around her skin. Air shot from her fingers as Earth drifted near her head. All four elements came clashing together as Spirit formed the final key to her creations.

A statue of Nyx stood behind Zoey. A crystallized spear was in the goddess's left hand. A cat was sitting on her right. Over the shoulder of the goddess you could see a black gothic style bow accompanied by a quiver full of arrows that glowed with each element. The statue was poised as if Nyx herself was going to war. Sweat guided down Zoey's face as she stood proudly even though she was very tired. But she never showed this weakness.

No sound erupted from the council. Never before in the history of the Vampyre has a student ever had such control over the elements like she did. The old woman merely told Zoey that they would discuss her trial to see if she was "worthy" of continuing. Feeling pissed off and dejected, Zoey left with the lights flicking after her.

After arriving at the dorm, Zoey decided that both a hot shower and some brown pop would cheer her up. Stevie Rae, oh how she loved that country girl, Stevie Rae was sitting on Zoey's bed as the spirit user came out from her shower. Zoey told the blond what had happened.

She had blown a fuse, saying that it was not fair; Zoey should have been given the title first hand. Zoey just smiled at her friend before telling her, she had to check on Persephone. Stevie Rae merely nodded before working on her homework.

As she opened the door to the stables, Zoey let the musky scent of horses, straw and leather welcome her. After smiling at the other horses, Zoey picked up her tack set. Persephone noted her care-takers slight agitation. With a great nudge, the horse whickered questioningly at Zoey.

Zoey smiled, leave it to the animals to pick up on someone's feelings. A grouchy mrrow drew Zoey's attention. There was Nala, her grouchy cat, staring right at her. Picking up her familiar; Zoey settled the cat on the dividing wall between the stalls.

"What am I going to do?" Zoey began to brush Persephone's coat as she continued. "Every time I see Erik I freak. I don't know if I still have a crush on him or not. I'm so confused." It was true, just before Zoey had entered the stables she had run into Erik Night.

The weird thing was even after the harsh break up due to Loren, they has somewhat not really made up. So when Zoey was walking down the corridor, the tension was so awkward and fill with unspoken words that the two just nodded their heads at each other before leave in opposite directions.

"I am at such a loss." Zoey stopped brushing, only to bury her head in Persephone's flank. The mare just nudged the fledging in comforting reassurance.

Looking up, Zoey smiled before finished her last brush stroke when she heard the stable doors open. Alarm flashed through her as Zoey gathered Wind in her hand. She peaked out around the stall only to see a first year timidly looking for her.

"U-um, M-Ms. Re-Redbird?" With a quiet thank you to the element, Zoey walked out of the stall.

"Yes?" The boy was not expecting a voice, so in response to the surprise, the boy tripped over his own foot as he went to look behind him.

The boy fell into a pile of buckets, which knocked over the shovels and rakes. The loud crashing noises unsettled the horses, loud neighs of filled the air as the horses reared in alarm.

"Shush." The single word was filled with both love and gentleness. The started creatures relaxed as they whickered angrily at the clumsy boy.

"I'm s-sorry!" Te boy stumbled out of the room, blushing the color of red roses.

A soft smiled graced Zoey. He was so cute. Like a little baby taking its first steps. With a proper bow, Zoey walked over to him.

"It's alright. Just be careful next time. Horses are some of the many creatures we depend on, and they also are known to hold grudges as well." With that said, Zoey watched as the boy paled. "Now, what can I do for you, Mr…?" he boy eeped slightly.

"Sorry! Matt Sounds." The boy, Matt bowed once more before relaying his message. "You have a v-vistor." Zoey smiled at Matt as she placed her hand on his head.

"Don't be worried Matt Sounds, your safe here. If you need anything, just find me." She gave Matt a calming smile before walking to the door.

Zoey gave a goodbye to the stable as Nala ran after her. Opening the door to the conference room, Zoey saw who her visitor was. After making sure Nala was in, Zoey closed the door and ran to her grandmother.

"Grandma!" Zoey flew into her grandmother's open arms.

"My sweet, brave, little, u-we-tsi-a-ge-hu-tsa, (1) you look so beautiful." Grandma Redbird; (as Zoey's friends call her), tightened her hold on her granddaughter.

The little family reunion went on for three hours. By the time they finished, it was almost dark. Zoey walked her grandmother to her car. S she was finally going to take Zoey's advice and take a vacation, a long one at that too.

As Zoey walked to the dining hall, she was stopped by one of the council guards. "Ms. Redbird, they require to see you. Follow me." Have no choice Zoey followed the tall man.

Dinner sounded good, but not as good as Zoey's news. The council was going to let Zoey continue her training for the high priestess position. As soon as she walked into the hall, all of her friends and acquaintances gathered around her. Apparently news travels fast.

After laughing and take her plate to the normal table, Zoey sat down. Shaunee sat on her left as Erin sat on her right. They were asking questions not only about the trial but also about the guards.

Before she could answer, the candles all around the room explode. Screams echoed as every candle turned into a roman firework. Fearing that the room would catch on fire, Shaunee called the flames to her.

Each little orb flew into every corner due to Shaunee's will power. Zoey along with Damien sent waves of calming air to everyone in the room. Rin and Stevie Rae looked frantically for the cause of the weird activity.

Gasps were heard as a figure appeared in front of the statue of Nyx. The paleness of the figures face caused its own mark to stand out more.

As it raised its arms, it began to speak. "My children of Night, do not fear, the Light and Dark will clash yet again. If we fight together, the Dark will fade. Horrible being will emerge, it is beyond powerful. Yet Light can destroy it with its own power. Never fear, stick close, never stray." The figure disappeared as the candles reshaped and regained their original form.

All eyes turned to Zoey who was standing where the ghost had been. Even though her body was not see-through, her eyes remained purple, and her hair was still silver. All she saw was red before she fainted.

Gasps shattered the silence as Damien and Stevie-Rae caught her. Worry was heavy in the air as everyone watched Zoey being taken away to her dorm. Whispers broke the silence as confusion echoed in their voices. Erik stepped up and demanded silence as he told all students to return to their dorms.

A/n: Woot rewritten! Hoped you enjoyed. The rewritten second chapter should be posted soon if my internet holds on. Thanks again for all who faved, reviewed and alerted.

u-we-tsi-a-ge-hu-tsa, Means daughter


	2. Chapter 2

A/n: Here is the second Chapter for Struggle. It is updated, revised and hopefully more in-depth than it was before =D. Enjoy!

* * *

_Recap:_

_Zoey had just gotten news that she could finish her high priestess training. Yet as she begins to eat dinner, a ghost comes to deliver a chilling message. But in that figures spot was Zoey._

_End Recap_

* * *

Pounding headaches were not a good way to wake up. It was also not a good way to set off her mood. Zoey opened her eyes to see seven pairs of eyes looking down at her.

Sitting up proved to be difficult, due to the council members who were throwing questions left and right about what happened in the dining hall. Confusion etched on Zoey's face. What did happen?

Before the head council woman could tell her, Aphrodite stepped in. "Excuse me, but uh, Zoey needs her rest. If you fricken continue to hound her, she won't remember anything." Eyes of disapproval were shot at her.

"Very well, Ms. Redbird, when you have recovered, our conversation shall continue. Until then." With a node the council left.

"Ugly old cow." Zoey couldn't help but smile. Leave it to Aphrodite to say something mean and cheep everyone up all at once.

"Oh my head." Attention finally returned to Zoey. "Question, why would Nyx come through me to say something and not through you Aphrodite?" Zoey stared into the other girls eyes.

"Tch. I could carless, truth be told. I'm sick of seeing you die in visions as it is. Maybe she wanted to see what you would do." Shocked expressions drew an aggravated looked on Aphrodite's face.

"You know, she might have a point. I'm going to the library to look up something, Zoey rest some more then join us." Damien being the brainy he was left as well as everyone but Erik.

Erik held in his hands the bottle of pain killers and a glass of water. Nala perched herself onto the pillow next to Zoey. After thanking her ex, Zoey downed the pills and the half of the glass of water. Lacing her fingers in Nala's fur, Zoey felt nervous being near Erik.

"Hey, Zoe? You feeling any better?" Zoey looked up and gave a weak smile. Her heart was silently breaking at the memories the two had together.

"Yeah I think so, do you know if this has ever happened before?" Good cover, Zoe, lead Erik away from your thought line.

"Not that I know of. I mean this never happened to Neferet. We always had Aphrodite for the visions." Erik crossed her arms. "Did you feel anything, like a spike of power?" Zoey shook her head. A light hmm escaped Erik's lips.

"But I did feel cold and alone though." That piqued his attention. "It felt like I would never feel happiness ever again." Nala feeling the quiver in her mistress's body purred her scratchy purr harder, and rubbed against her hand.

Erik studied Zoey before speaking. "We might need to Brains about that when they come back." Zoey nodded.

The urge to move around hit Zoey. After giving a final scratch behind Nala's ears, Zoey stood up with shaky legs, but less than five seconds later they gave out. Erik caught Zoey before she fell. After placing her on the bed, Erik checked if she was alright.

Seeing she was, the teacher turned back to Zoey who was staring at her legs. Following her gaze, he saw the new exotic designs. Her feet as well as her toes were covered.

Why? Why was this happening to her? It's not that she didn't love the goddess; it's just that it does tend to get annoying when she didn't know what was going on.

Erik felt cold. It was too cold. Looking at Zoey, he noticed that her eyes were pure white snow. "Hey Zoey. Zoey!" With a groan Erik did the only thing he knew would snap her from this trance. He kissed her. Lifeless eyes came back as Zoey blinked. Flushing deeply, Erik pulled away from an equally flushed Zoey.

Clearing his throat, Erik willed his blush to fade. "Where did you go? Angerville?" Zoey glared at him.

"I was thinking, thank you! Why did you do that?" Silence truly pissed Zoey off. "Speak up before I decided to torch you!" Two pairs of eyes glared darkly at each other.

"I don't have to explain anything to you. I don't even know why I even bothered to date a brat like you. You're such a whiny little girl!" Zoey gasped loudly as tears formed in her eyes.

"Erik Night! How fucking dare you!" Erik jumped as he turned to see Erin.

Seeing that Shaunee wasn't with her, Erik was somewhat relieved, but that didn't help him as the water in Zoey's cup and the air around him began to form a scythe. He felt cold sweat drip down his face. Oh shit, he was in trouble.

"Leave right now or so help me, I make sure your grandmother feels your pain!" Erik gulped.

"Y-You don't understand! She wa-" Luckily he ducking in time to dodge the waterized weapon that had been aimed for his head.

"I don't care! Leave now!" The scythe began to pulse as it slowly turned from deep blue to black due to Erin's anger. Not needing o be told twice Erik fled the room.

* * *

A/n: There you have it. The second chapter totally revised and extended. =D Thanks again for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

A/n: Thanks again for the long wait! Another chapter fully revised and elaborated. =D Enjoy

* * *

_Recap:_

_Erik ran from Zoey's room as Erin swung at him with her weapon._

_End Recap_

* * *

After making sure the jerk Erik was gone, Erin turned to Zoey. Pity filled her whole body as she thanked Water for being there for her. As the Twin knelt in front of her friend, Zoey wiped the tears away absent mindedly.

"I'm sorry." Erin smiled sadly, regardless what happens, Zoey still apologized for someone else. "I shouldn't have let that affect me." A slight crack in the girl's voice drew Erin's anger back.

"Sweetie this is not your fault. If anyone is to blame, blame it on that dickhead Erik." Erin's eyes flashed darkly like a stormy day before she forced herself to calm down. What the hell had gotten into Erik anyway?

After washing up, Zoey and Erin left the dorms. Erin felt a presence looming over her. Goosebumps raced down her spine. Her breath suddenly turned cold yet it burned in her throat. As she turned, she saw a large shadow as tall as the pillar. Its eyes were as green as emeralds but the white part of its eyes were black.

Zoey also turned around to see what was keeping her friend. Her breath caught in her throat as she saw the monster. The thing growled deeply and loudly at them. Fear flashed through out their bodies as they froze, unable to run away. With a feral yell the creature threw its fist at Erin. Zoey not even thinking pushed Erin out of the way.

Just as their arms touched, a blinding light exploded from Zoey's wrists. The demon like creature screamed in pain. Zoey was flung back into the nearest pillar which cracked do to the force. Shaunee who heard the cry came running to her friends aids. Yet as she came near, the creature knocked her down to the ground in its haste to escape.

_When tree uproot_

_Let them tangle_

_Their hostage afoot_

_Now in a mangle_

The poem was quietly whispered in the air as Stevie Rae came running over to her friends. Dark roots sprung up front their moist homes as they reached to tangle themselves with the creature. One tree root did manage to grab a hold of the attacker, but it was cut loose. Damien followed by Jack came running over to the battle scene, fearing the worst. Erin was shooting blades of water, but all was deflected as the creature finally made its way over the wall.

Erin turned to her twin as she felt fear clench her heart. Shaunee was still and her eyes were distant. Damien and Stevie Rae gazed at Zoey. She too was still and her eyes were also distant. Yet something was glowing one her wrists. There were two bangles, both of them glowing brightly before diminishing. Damien took a quick mental note to ask Zoey before he and the others ran to the nurse.

Stevie Rae, Erin, Damien and Jack all stood around their friends beds. Seeing them not moving, Stevie Rae felt sick. What the hell was that thing? Was it the shadow, Nyx was talking about or was it something totally different? The thought of something worse than that chilled the earth barer to the bone.

Erin turned to the nurse with barely contained frustration in her voice. "Hey Ms. Lady Nurse-Person." The said lady turned to the twin. "Will my friends will be alright?" Haunting green eyes so similar to the creatures gazed at the twin with an unreadable expression.

"They'll be fine with some rest." Damien glared at the ladies crude tone. The wind outside began to pick up as if feeling its users anger. "Now leave. I will let them go when they awaken and when they feel better." The nurse made a shooing motion with her hands as the group had no other choice but to leave. "Till then, go find someone else to bother." Erin opened her mouth the shout something at the bitch, but Jack and Stevie Rae quickly pulled her out of the room.

When she knew the group was gone, the nurse turned to her _'charges'_. Nala, who had squeezed herself through the door, began to growl viscously at suspicious nurse. Looking at the cat, the lady just grinned before walking out.

Erin sat in her History class with Stevie Rae. "I'm so worried about Twin and Zoe." Stevie Rae nodded her head in agreement. "What was that thing that attacked us?" Erin glared at her textbook as if it was withholding the answers from her.

"Don't worry, everything will be alright." Stevie Rae tried to put an encouraging face on but failed when she felt her lips quiver slightly. With a slight pat on Erin's hand Stevie Rae when back to her book.

The door opened a half an hour after Erin's little talked. As everyone turned to the noise, the late arrivals entered. Smiles broke out as Zoey and Shaunee came into the room. The two girls made their way to their desks while giving slight smiles and nods to everyone.

Nala, who had been with, sat on top of Zoey's desk with a possessive stance. The teacher came over to give Zoey her work when Nala began to growl low in her throat. The teacher merely looked at the familiar before setting the assignments onto the desk. With one more look, the elder vampyre left for her desk.

Zoey glared at her familiar. With a slight swat on Nala's ears, the overprotective cat relaxed. Zoey slumped in her seat as she tried to fix her unruly hair. The normally neat bangs were wavy and sticking out awkwardly. With an annoyed look, Zoey pushed her hair into a messy bun.

Shaunee didn't look much better. Her make-upless face showed how tired she was. Erin was sat next to her took out her extra eyeliner and eye shadow. Shaunee smiled at her twin before putting the makeup on.

Zoey gazed at her paper with tired eyes. There was no way she could finish all of this without falling asleep. With a silent prayer to Nyx for strength, Zoey gazed down at her new additions of her gifts. A warm, comforting feeling washed over Zoey as she gazed at her shimmering bracelets. A soft smile wormed its way onto her face as she began to work on her questions.

The hour flew by as the bell rang dismissing class. With a roll of her shoulders, Zoey handed in her papers in like the rest of the class. As she made her way out of the door, Zoey and Nala met up with her friends who had relieved smiles adoring their faces as they bombarded her and Shaunee on what happened.

As the group sat down at their usual table, Zoey and Shaunee began to explain. The creature that had attacked was an omen. But what type of omen was still a mystery, for it only appears when something is about to happen.

Damien looked up from his book of superstitions and omen to gaze at his friends. Erin and Shaunee were frowning. Zoey and Aphrodite remained passive even though on the inside Zoey was scared.

Damien once again went back to his book as he flipped through the pages to the picture of the creature. A cold feeling washed over the group as they gazed at their attacker. It said that this omen would only appear when death was near.

Footsteps came over to them as Jack, Damien's boyfriend, came rushing over to their table. He had been in the library looking around for anything that could lead the group to why this was happening. As he placed a large, thick volume down on the table, the boy sat down heavily.

"I found that if we use a purification ritual, we can cleanse the grounds of evil." Jack spoke with a light quiver of fear.

"Jacky-poo, that's what we always do, but whatever this thing," Shaunee pointed to the picture." Is, we need more than a ritual." Erin nodded her head in agreement.

"What else did you find?" Jack looked into Zoey's eyes. He was grateful that she intervened before the twins could say anything else.

"Um, when Nyx takes over her High Priestess, it normally means war is coming." A tense silence filled the air around the group.

"But wait, didn't Erik say that it never happened before?" Confusion flushed through Zoey.

"No it's happen before. A load of times, take Mark Antony and Cleopatra for an example. Cleopatra was a High Priestess of Nyx and she had given a warning that war was going to be brought to her. Why would Erik say that?" Jack gazed at each of his friends.

"It seems like we need to speak to Mr. Night after the ritual. Zoey said as she stood up to get to the next class.

* * *

A/n: Well that's nice and complete. I switched the plot around just a little bit, and with some huge revisions. The history involving Mark Antony and Cleopatra do not belong to me. Instead they belong to the past and the idea flew into my mind as I rewrote the chapter. I hoped you enjoyed. The next chapter revision is coming soon!


	4. Chapter 4

A/n: This is finally revised version of the fourth chapter! I'm sorry for taking so long! But I promise you that the fifth chapter is coming up soon!

* * *

Recap:

_Zoey and her friends make the connection that the Goddess Nyx has over the years been taking over her children to get out messages. But what they go not know is why Erik lied to them all. They had a plan to talk to Erik after the ritual so it would not worry the other students._

End

* * *

Chapter Four-

The remainder of the classes dragged on too slow for Zoey's taste. Why would Erik say that Nyx never took over anyone when in the past it has happened before? Zoey racked her brain for the answer. Maybe Erik did it because he wanted revenge for when she and Loren had sex together, but it was months ago!

Besides, why would Erik tell them something different when if they did go to war with Goddess knows what, it could impact him as well. None of this made any sense! As Zoey rubbed her throbbing head, she made her way to the back of the school where the group agreed to meet for the ritual.

Shaunee rubbed her arms as she waited in her spot. Erin as well as Damien and Stevie Rae waited in theirs so the ritual could start. Jack stood outside of the circle ready to play the music for Zoey. The said person stood in the middle of the elemental circle.

As each candle was lit, the elements rushed around and glowed with their users and Zoey. Spirit being the last to be called shimmered brightly as Zoey stepped in the rhythmic movements of the music. As she spread her arms, Zoey bangles and tattoos glowed dazzlingly as the atmosphere around the school relaxed greatly. With a goodbye, Zoey closed the circle. Her cheeks were a light pink as she smiled at her friends as they each felt somewhat better.

The council who had been present gazed at one another before leaving. After reassuring her friends, she'd be fine; Zoey picked up Nala and made her way to the stables. Despite the cold, Zoey let the smell of leather comfort her nerves.

Her body felt as if it was weighed down by a giant anvil. Persephone burred happily at Zoey as she butted her with her muzzle. A smile appeared on the teen's face as she rubbed her horse's nose.

Zoey merely stood as she traced the wood with her fingers. Nala who was perched on the stall wall gave a gruffy mrrow. The thought of confronting Erik chilled her to the core.

"Oh Nala, who am I going to ask Erik what he meant earlier? I mean I can't just randomly walk up to him and say 'Oh hey Erik! Why did you lie to us about Nyx and body possession?'" Unknown to Zoey, Erik was right behind her as she ranted.

"Um I didn't lie about that. I knew that has happened." Zoey eeped loudly as she spun around. Her foot snagged on her dress as she fell backward.

Without thinking, Erik grabbed Zoey by the waist and pulled her to his chest. Zoey clung to his arms as she fought to catch her breath. With practiced ease, Erik righted Zoey.

"What the Hell is wrong with you!" Zoey righted herself as she turned her anger on her ex. "What gives you the right to sneak up on me!" the air around Zoey crackled with electricity.

Erik backed up. "Easy! Easy! Stevie Rae told me where to find you. She said you wanted to talk to me!" Erik put his arms up in surrender.

"Wha-? Oh… Yea." Zoey flushed brightly as she looked down. "Um. Why did you lie to us?" Erik raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Lie about what Zo?" Zoey realized he wasn't faking. The air around him was filled with confusion.

"Wasn't that you in my room yesterday? When Nyx used me as a vessel? Wasn't that you?" Zoey was getting desperate.

"Um, Z? I was with the other teachers making sure the kids were in their classes. You can ask Scarlett Rose, she was with me." Scarlett Rose was Erik's teacher's assistant. She would never lie for anyone, she was a good kid who always telling the truth.

"Oh goddess. If you weren't there, then who was? Thundering footsteps came into the stable.

"Zoey, Erik!" Damien came puffing into the stable. "It wasn't Erik that was in your room!" Jack Followed by the Twins and Aphrodite came into the room.

"We already established this, so tell us what it was." Erik was getting antsy. Who was it that posed as him?

Damien glared slightly at the rude tone. "It's called a shape-shifter."

"A what Brain-rain?" Aphrodite flicked her perfect blonde hair from her face.

"S sha-pe-shif-ter. Do I need to spell it out for you?" Damien said sarcastically.

"Okay!" Heads turned to Zoey. "What's a shape-shifter?"

"They are mythical being that can take the form of anyone or anything they want." Damien nodded his head to Jack in agreement.

Silence filled the air even the horses remained quiet. Erik took a deep, agonizing breath. This couldn't be good.

"So that wasn't Erik who was in my room?" Zoey was still in shock.

"Yea, Z. Brainpan one and two went to the library to look this up after Queen Bitch mentioned Erik had been in class." Shaunee explained. Zoey looked from each of her friends to Erik. Now what?

"Not only that!" Erin continued, "We found out that these things are deathly freaked of Water and Earth!" Erin looked extremely proud of herself as she crossed her arms with a satisfied smile on her face.

"Okay. But wait, where's Stevie Rae?" Zoey looked for her sister.

"Country-Bumpkin is in our rooms placing charms with her new found skills." Aphrodite looked slightly annoyed.

"So these things can be repelled? How can we find it? Who else has it taken over? Should we alert the council?" Questions flew from Zoey's mouth as panic over took her brain.

"Z, Z, Zoey!" The girl jumped as she turned back from her state. "We can't be sure who it is, but we can drive it out." Damien placed his hand on Zoey's shoulder as she turned to Erin who smiled brightly.

"Yup, that's right! You see, I and Shaunee," Erin was interrupted by Damien who corrected her. "Shaunee and I," Erin glared at Damien "Are going to the mall to get sprinklers, hoses, and those new forest green short heels we saw at Luigi's" The Twins high-fived. Jack sighed before giving Zoey the Xerox copy about the Shifter.

"When they return, we'll install the sprinklers in places there are not any; if that is alright with you Mr. Night?" Damien's eyes twinkled mischievously.

Erik couldn't help but smile. Tine to save the world yet again! "Alright, I approve, but place them carefully so it can't find them." Erik's teacher tone emerged.

"Don't worry! That's my job!" Jack had a 100 Watt smile on his face as she knew his skills were needed.

"Alright, Erin, Shaunee, please hurt. Damien, Jack, see if you can dig up anything else." The four nodded before leaving. "Aphrodite, can you call in a favor?" The said blonde raised her eyebrows. "Can you see if any local stores have the plant called Ruby Sins?" Aphrodite smirked knowing what Erik meant.

Zoey watched as her friends left to do what they needed to do. Erik turned to Zoey who was watching him. It turned a bit awkward as the two gazed at each other.

"Um, Z, how about you and I try and make sense over this whole body taking over experience." Erik gave her a dashing smile. "I'll meet you in my office, and bring Nala with you in case. Erik gave a bow and left.

Zoey watched Erik leave as she felt herself sigh with relief. A warm wind blew softly as Zoey smiled as the scent of roses filled the air. A ghostly see-through body wrapped her arms around her young priestess. Nyx smile as she watched Zoey welcome the motherly gesture.

"My sweet, dear Zoey Redbird; your friends and yourself have found out what I could not." Nyx gazed lovingly at her one of many daughters. "I am so greatly proud of you."

"That warms my heart, my goddess. Will there really be another war?" Zoey's voice quivered at the end.

"I do not know, but stick with your friends, they will be with you regardless the outcome." She pushed a lock of from Zoey's face. "I have a gift for you my dear." Nyx handed Zoey a pure white rose.

Zoey accepted it with wide eyes. "Milady, you've already given me such beautiful gifts already." Nyx smiled.

The flower transformed into a snow white owl. The night-bird opened her wings as if in a greeting. Zoey gasped in amazement as the bird hoot softly. Nyx smiled, she was clearly pleased with Zoey's reactions.

"Thank you milady!" Nyx brushed her lips atop of Zoey's forehead. With a goodbye, Nyx disappeared.

Zoey gazed at the owl on her shoulder. "I think I will call you Neith, the Egyptian Archer Goddess. Neith hooted cheerfully at her new name.

With a giggle, Zoey said goodbye to Persephone and made her way out of the stable. With Nala at her side, Zoey continued to Erik's office. Fear gripped her slightly at the thought of being alone with him.

As if sensing her thoughts, Neith and Nala pressed against her. Comfort swan through Zoey as she stopped in front of Erik's office door. It was now or never. Zoey pushed into the office.

* * *

A/n: Thanks for reading! The fifth chapter should be coming out soon. And I mean by at least a month if I can. I've been swamped with other revisions. So watch out for that chapter! Hope you enjoed!


	5. Chapter 5

A/n: Here is the fifth chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

_Recap: Zoey and her gang have found out what really happened between Zoey and Erik. This shape shifter turns out to be afraid of water. Now the gang scrambles to prepare incase it comes back._

Chapter Five

As Zoey walked through the door to Erik's office, she noticed how clean it was. All of the bookshelves were all nice and neat, even categorized! On his desk there were seven piles, one for each of classes Erik taught.

Erik looked up and smiled at her. With a beckon, Zoey sat in one of the chairs in front of his desk. A nervous flush settled over Zoey's body and face.

"I was thinking if this think can take any shape, why just us?" Zoey blinked before nodding her head. "So I went digging through one of my books. And I found an old play concerning shape shifters. Romeo and Juliet is a classic shape shifter play." Zoey's eyebrows nearly hit the ceiling.

"Seriously?" Excitement caused the water on Erik's desk to randomly sprout flowers. A deep laughter froze the priestess. She turned crimson as she gazed at the cup.

"Shakespeare was touched by the goddess, in turn he wrote whenever she felt sad." Zoey felt amazement bubble up inside her.

"Shakespeare also could see all sorts of demons, creatures, even the life forms of a being, but it came as a costly price." Zoey was on the edge of her seat.

"He could not stop writing. That's what caused his death, contrary to what the humans say." Erik relaxed into his chair.

"Wow. So what really happened in the play?" Zoey was more than intrigued.

"Juliet was a shape shifter. Remember when Juliet had taken the sleeping draft?" Zoey nodded her head. "Well, she turned into the messenger who had the letter. She purposely lost the note to give herself time, because the Montague's' were on to her real identity." Erik crossed his arms as he waited for Zoey to comprehend everything.

Astonishment danced over her face. So Romeo was tricked? What was the shifter hopping to accomplish?

"Okay, I get it. Yet how it is going to help us?" Erik gave a dazzling smile.

"Well apparently we figured out that it is frightened of water. So that means we need to be on guard with everyone. Anyone who looks suspicious should be followed and checked out." Zoey slipped off her shoes and pulled her feet to her.

"Alright, but no offence, how in the hell do we follow anyone like that? We don't even know what kind of traits to look for or even how to look for it." Zoey let air float around her comfortably. Neith Flapped her wings as it went through each feather.

"I don't know that myself. But we will take notice on anything that seems strange." Erik too was at a loss on the matter. "Zoey, do you remember anything on that omen that appeared?" Zoey nodded her head.

"Yeah, why? Damien already found out that it comes during a time of war." Zoey nodded her head.

"I have a feeling that it won't be the last time we see it." Erik's dark eyes twinkled darkly. Zoey flushed lightly at the attention he was giving her.

"Oh lovely. What are we going to tell the students and faculty?" Zoey felt fire dance on her arms as she toyed with little flames on her fingers.

"I will have them tell the students it was merely a human, and that you and Shaunee hit your heads." Erik looked uncertain to the flames that were dancing around Zoey. "Um Z? No offence, but that's starting to make me nervous."

A tinkling giggle escaped Zoey, as she let fire vanish. Erik visibly relaxed. Erik then reached into his desk for something.

"What are you looking at?" Zoey stood up and walked around the desk to see what he had. "Creature Psychology?"

"Yeah, I go over this book, so I can tell different personalities in plays with creatures." Zoey couldn't help but feel proud of Erik. Her heart was swelling with unspoken feelings.

"You nerd you." Zoey ruffled Erik's dark hair before walking around the desk.

Erik caught her wrist in his hand. The soft flesh under his fingertips brought back memories. With a slight tug, Erik had brought Zoey to him.

Turning around, Zoey looked into his gorgeous dark eyes. A hot blush overtook her face as she lightly placed her hands on his arms.

"I'm sorry for everything, Z." Tears decorated her eyes at the apology. Not knowing what to say, Zoey lightly placed her lips on Erik's.

_End_

* * *

A/n: Finally! A little Erik/Zoey action! Thanks to all for the wonderful reviews, alerts and faves! Well hoped you enjoyed!


	6. Chapter 6

A/n: Sorry for the long, really, long wait. And for those who were asking, No I did not end the story. Sorry about that. Enjoy!

* * *

_Previously: Zoey and her friends are under attack by some supernatural being. This being is the sign of War. As Damien and his brains try to fingure out what this being is, Zoey and Erik Night slowly rekindle their lost relationship._

* * *

_Chapter Six_

Pulling away, Zoey smiled softly before walking out of Erik's office. The young teacher sighed contently before he relaxed in his chair. This was his final chance; he had better no mess it up.

Zoey stopped as she gazed at the crescent moon in the starry night sky. She smiled happily as she called the elements to her. Feeling them enter her soul, Zoey spun in a large circle. The combined power of all five elements flew in a large arc of light above the school. The light looked like the Aurora Borealis in the North Pole.

Every student, teacher, and animal felt warm and safe as if the Goddess herself was wrapping her arms around them. Slowly the light disappeared as Zoey thanked the elements. Deep inside Zoey knew she had to stay strong if she wanted to protect everyone.

Looking into the sky, Zoey silently prayed that Damien's plan will work. Thinking of Damien, Zoey felt Air playing with her hair. Running in front of her was the Wind-user himself. He had a happy grin on his face.

"Zoe! We got everything we needed! Not only that, but I got more info!" The flamboyant teen danced around. Zoey laughed at her friend's happiness.

"Tell me Dammie!" Damien ran over to the priestess-in training.

"Before we left the mall I went to the old woman who runs the Indian shop." Damien grin was from ear to ear.

"I remember her. She has a lot of old charms." Damien nodded his head.

"Well she seemed to know that we're in trouble so she gave us this book and these charms! Demons of the Natives Worlds." Zoey cocked her head to the side.

"Did you find anything?" Damien once again nodded his head.

"I sure did! It says if we capture this demon, and throw at least one of these charms on it, not only with it be immobilized, but it would also be under the throwers control."Zoey gasped in surprise. The charms were miniature dream catchers.

"That's… That's great news! But why didn't the library have anything about this?" Damien's smile turned sweet at Zoey's confusion.

"I too thought of that. Turns out this creature has been in Native American folklore for centuries. So when I asked the lady, she said it was because this thing is supposedly the God of the Dead son." Zoey pinched her nose. "I know, frustration, but if we can capture him, then we can see who's trying to start yet another war."

"Wow! You really did think of everything!" Damien grinned as Zoey wrapped her arms around her friend."

"Yup now all we need to do is catch this "son", and we'll be on the right track!" Damien said as Zoey pulled back and grinned happily.

_End Six_

* * *

A/n: I know, I know, really short. I had to write something to please everyone. This is a filler chapter until I can make another chapter. Sorry about the REALLY long wait, but I have SAT's and finals coming up, and it's not easy trying to write, and study at the same time. =/ So bare with me. Thanks again!


End file.
